Umaga
| nomes de ringue =Ekmo Fatu O.G. Ekmo Ekmo Jamal Umaga Armageddon #1 Edward Fatu Aumaga | data de nascimento =28 de março de 1973 | local de nascimento =Samoa | data morte =4 de dezembro de 2009 | local morte =Houston, Texas | estilo =Brawler Powerhouse | peso = 158 kg | altura =1,93 m | treinado por =Afa | estréia =1995 }} Eddie Fatu (*Samoa, 28 de março de 1973 + Houston 4 de dezembro de 2009) foi um lutador de wrestling profissional samoano que trabalhou para a WWE no programa SmackDown sob o nome de ringue Umaga. (a palavra Tagalog para "manhã"). Família Eddie era irmão dos wrestlers Rikishi (Solofa Fatu) e The Tonga Kid (Sam Fatu), primo de The Rock, de Yokozuna (Rodney Anoai), Samu the Headshrinker (Samula Anoai), Rosey (Matt Anoai) e Jimmy Snuka, Jr., e sobrinho de "Soulman" Rocky Johnson, dos Wild Samoans (Sika & Afa) e de Jimmy Snuka. WWE Em 2002 Ekmo (Eddie Fatu) e Kimo assinaram contrato com a World Wrestling Entertainment. Passou a utilizar o ring name Jamal. Fizeram sua estréia em 22 de julho de 2002 em uma edição da Raw atacando D'Lo Brown e Shawn Stasiak. Durante esta passagem sua grande feud foi com The Dudley Boyz. Foi demitido da WWE em 14 de junho de 2003 após ter brigado em uma boate. TNA Em 24 de setembro de 2003 assinou contrato com a NWA: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o ring name Ekmo Fatu, ficou ligado a TNA até 11 de agosto de 2004. Japão Lutou no Japão no ano de 2005, com o ring name de Jamal. Permaneceu no Oriente de março a dezembro. Retorno a WWE Umaga fez seu retorno a WWE em 9 de janeiro de 2006 numa dark match em uma edição da RAW. Na edição de 3 de abril de 2006 voltou a televisão atacando Ric Flair. Umaga foi Intercontinental Champion 2 vezes. Na primeira ele venceu Jeff Hardy e perdeu para Santino Marella. Na segunda vez ele ganhou de Santino Marella e perdeu para Jeff Hardy. No draft 2008 ele foi transferido para SmackDown. No dia 25 de julho de 2008 ele participou de uma 6-man-Battle Royal valendo uma chance pelo WWE Championship no SummerSlam, mas foi o 3º eliminado, por Big Show. Ele estava inativo mas voltou agora no fim de janeiro de 2009. Foi demitido da WWE em 11 de junho de 2009. Pós WWE Fez uma luta na World Wrestling Council contra Mr. Anderson e participou Hulkamania Tour of Australia em novembro de 2009. Morte Em 4 de dezembro de 2009 foi anunciado seu falecimento, segundo relatos Eddie Fatu teria sido encontrado por sua esposa em seus aposentos sem respirar e sangrando pelo nariz, levado para o hospital foi constado que tinha sofrido um enfarte. Levado para a U.T.I. voltou a sofrer um novo enfarte que o levou a morte. A WWE fez o anuncio de seu falecimento através de seu site. No wrestling *'Ataques e movimentos secundários' :*'Samoan Spike' (Thumb Thrust to Throat) :*Samoan Drop :*Wild Samoan Splash/Flying Sausage :*Inverted Piledriver (Japão) :*Body Press to Samoan Drop :*Inverted Russian Leg Sweep :*The Samoan Slam :*Running Butt-smash :*Gorilla Press Samoan Drop :*The Flatliner :*Elevated 2/3 Double-Arm Choke :*Powerbomb into Turnbuckle :*Diving Headbutt Drop :*Headbutt Drop in Tree of Woe :*Running Hip Attack :*Giant Swing *'Managers' :*Eric Bischoff :*Shane McMahon :*Vince McMahon :*Armando Estrada *'Apelido' :*"The Samoan Bulldozer" Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|180px|Umaga num [[House show|WWE House Show]] *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Taiyō Kea :*Vencedor da World's Strongest Tag Team League (2004) - com Taiyō Kea *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' :*FMW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Matt Anoa'i *'Hawai'i Championship Wrestling' :*HCW Kekaulike Heritage Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Taiyō Kea *'Heartland Wrestling Association' :*HWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kimo *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Kimo *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o colocou como #22 dos 500 melhores wrestlers durante a PWI 500 de 2007. *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter Awards' :Worst Tag Team Of The Year 2002 Ligações externas * Perfil no WWE Alumni * Perfil no Online World of Wrestling.com Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling de Samoa